


In Common

by seerstella



Category: Tokyo Ghost Trip
Genre: AU, M/M, References to Takumi-kun Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: 60 one-sentence fics depicting Isuzu and Ryu's relationship.





	In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Common  
> Author: Seer M. Anno  
> Fandom: Tokyo Ghost Trip  
> Pairing: Isuzu Kitano/Ryu Inui  
> Genre: AU  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fandom except the story below.  
> Rating: mostly PG-15, but some can be considered R  
> Warnings: Slash, possible OOCness  
> A/N: This was made around January-February 2017, when I just finished watching this show and couldn't help but to make this. These are 60 one-sentence fics about these two. I plan to make a longer one, but no promises. Some of them have references to Takumi-kun series because the actors (BabaRyo and Takki) are also there. Anyways, enjoy!

Anger:  
Isuzu never had much strength to be angry; in fact, there were only two people at whom he ever felt fury: his father and Ryu's master for abandoning him.

Cooking:  
Ryu realized that his distant cousins' obsession with meat had rubbed on him, yet he never complained whatever Isuzu cooked for him.

Night:  
Night time at the roof found Ryu leaning against Isuzu, talking about whatever he had in mind... while Isuzu himself never really spoke, for it was better to hear Ryu's voice.

Return:  
Sometimes Ryu wondered if Isuzu doesn't want to return to his sick body, but decided not to ask; after all, it was better to have that living spirit around and well with that goofy smile on his face.

Expression:  
There was nothing more priceless than Ryu's expression after Isuzu kissed him on the roof and grinned as if it was something he'd wanted to do for years.

Visit:  
Every once in a while, Ryu visited Isuzu's body in the hospital, and wondered whether it was different to touch it instead of a certain living spirit at the apartment.

Search:  
Koumyo never wanted to use his human GPS to find Isuzu anymore; that one time led him to Ryu's naked body and he was scarred forever.

Kisser:  
Isuzu proved himself a great kisser, and Ryu was the first one who'd tasted that; for that he was blissfully grateful.

Birds:  
Ryu would never tell Isuzu, but he loved it the most when he saw Isuzu surrounded by birds he always loved.

Blessing:  
More than once, Ryu wished to summon Isuzu’s dad, just for asking for his blessing.

Death:  
As much as he hated it, Isuzu thought about death whenever he felt insecure, and found himself not wanting to go because he didn’t want to hurt a certain bespectacled Inui distant cousin.

Possess:  
Isuzu once thought about possessing Konomi just to know how it felt to ask Ryu out on a date; luckily she was too rooted on the late Ken-chan to take their relationship to the next level.

Gold:  
Sowa and Setsu were going to nag Isuzu into selling his precious golden bird-caller so they could eat meat, only to meet Ryu's intense glare and 'don't you even dare'.

Relief:  
Isuzu was relieved that Ryu wasn't counted as 'the target' by Setsu and Sowa's rabid fangirls, even though he knew the bespectacled man was much more charming.

Sleep:  
Ryu hated the couch where he slept every night, but since Isuzu lend his lap as a pillow, he thought his sleep wasn't so bad after all.

School:  
As someone who spent his years as a part of a spiritual family, Ryu never knew how it felt to be in a public school; Isuzu was the one who told him stories about it until the sun rose several hours after.

Work:  
Isuzu never liked being asked about his work, but when Ryu did, he spilled out how badly he was treated there, and Ryu made sure nobody ever questioned Isuzu about it anymore.

Spirit:  
When Isuzu kissed him for the first time, Ryu thought Setsu had made some spirit possessed him; which was something his cousin denied vehemently, leaving Ryu forever confused.

Bring:  
The main reason why Ryu wanted to return to his own branch family wasn't that he felt his task was done; it was actually because he wanted to bring Isuzu to a better life.

Top:  
Isuzu always topped, dorky and submissive as he looked, and Ryu never minded; Isuzu was a totally different person in bed, after all.

Date:  
Isuzu was the type who would remember dates: the day he left home, the beginning of his sickness, his father's death, his meeting with the Inui brothers, his birthday, Sowa's, Setsu's, Kai's, Koumyo's, Tama's, and of course his favourite: Ryu's.

Disturbed:  
Ryu grimaced when he saw a BL kissing scene on the laptop; it was great, but he was disturbed by the fact that the tall brunet in it looked so much like Isuzu.

Debts:  
As his form of gratitude, Isuzu secretly saved his old salary to pay some of the debts the Inui brothers were having; an impressed Ryu was the only one who knew about this.

Laugh:  
When Ryu knew Isuzu was a living spirit, he laughed a lot, but he knew he had to apologize after he saw the man looking down like a kicked puppy.

Scared:  
Ryu being clouded by that dark, evil spirit when Setsu confronted his father was the scariest thing Isuzu had ever seen.

Single:  
Isuzu made fun of Ryu whenever he saw a certain BL movie series in which the Ryu-lookalike never had any boyfriend for five movies straight, while the guy who had his looks was busy kissing his pet in the second one that had him.

Summer:  
Every summer, Isuzu remembered how he used to call the birds and communicate with them; this year, Ryu joined him and it felt strangely good to have an understanding companion next to him.

Surrender:  
Konomi was going to court Ryu when she was asked very gently to give him up by an uncharacteristically annoyed Isuzu.

Council:  
In another life, Ryu found himself walking into the student council room without his glasses, and Isuzu was the cold president with a human pet.

Glasses:  
Ryu tried using contact lenses once, but he put them away when he saw Isuzu playing with his glasses as if not wanting to let it go.

Whisper:  
After the first night they slept together, Ryu woke up to see Isuzu whispering loving words about him to a bird perched on his hand.

Ridicule:  
Isuzu was fine being laughed at, but when he witnessed Ryu being ridiculed by someone from the branch family, he was the first one who stood up for him.

Better:  
Setsu was right, Ryu thought, he'd waste his talent in the branch family, so he was better here; and after all, the branch family didn't have Isuzu.

Crime:  
Isuzu Kitano the Bird-Caller Living Spirit and Ryu Inui the Spirit Summoner from the Branch Family; together, they fight crime!

Uncover:  
Sometimes Ryu hated the fact that Isuzu could uncover him so fast, both metaphorically and literally.

Trust:  
Ryu never trusted anyone, not even Kai, but he found himself believing in Isuzu and his dorky attitude since the first time they met.

Fight:  
Isuzu sucked at fighting, and Ryu wasn’t a patient teacher; yet, when Isuzu managed to knock him out, Ryu had never felt that satisfied in his whole life.

Meat:  
For Ryu's birthday, Isuzu treated him to a sukiyaki date; yet it was ruined when Setsu and Sowa heard about it and swarmed them until Kai had to drag them home.

Terrified:  
The first time Ryu ever felt this terrified was when he saw his master with the evil spirit, and the second time was when the nurses took off Isuzu's life support from his comatose body.

Scenery:  
When everybody was busy talking to that hotel manager after the haunted onsen incident, Isuzu decided to take Ryu sightseeing; after all, the scenery was too good to be missed and neither of them cared of Kai’s devious plan of changing tofu to meat just to lure his brothers.

Looks:  
Isuzu wasn't the kind of guy who loved how he looked like, but whenever Ryu touched him with that awed look on his eyes, he wondered if he wasn't as bad as he thought.

Feelings:  
The trip to the haunted onsen brought several things to light; the first one was Kai's deviousness, and the second one was Ryu's feelings towards the guy enjoying the hot springs next to him.

Relief:  
Ryu was relieved that Isuzu wasn't an Inui; it was good to interact with someone who wasn't affiliated with spirits and how to summon them.

Observe:  
Kai was the first person to realize Ryu and Isuzu's infatuation with each other and confronted them about it; after all, silent people were great observers.

Stars:  
Ryu wasn't a romantic, but he had to admit he loved the stargazing nights he spent with Isuzu, with him leaning against the older man's bony shoulder.

Connection:  
Isuzu once felt like someone was touching his hand from afar and he didn't know why, so he asked for Koumyo's help; the youngest Inui found Ryu cradling Isuzu's comatose hand in the hospital and decided not to tell him anything.

Thin:  
Ryu felt bad not being able to cook, since all he wanted was to see Isuzu eat more so he wouldn't be so damn thin.

Intuition:  
When Koumyo asked Tama about woman intuition, she gave out guessing Ryu and Isuzu as a couple, which was proven right not long after.

Protect:  
It was Sowa who declared that he'd protect Isuzu, but whenever he thought about it, maybe he did make a right decision to give that job to Ryu.

Chair:  
One day, Isuzu bought a comfortable chair instead of meat, and poor Setsu was the first person who witnessed what Ryu and Isuzu were doing on it.

Private:  
After the haunted onsen incident, Ryu wanted so badly to take Isuzu to another onsen on his own.

Important:  
When Sowa told Isuzu he was important, Ryu interpreted it in a romantic way and nobody could go against him.

Pretty:  
Konomi, despite a bit too cheerful, was pretty; yet Ryu felt a smiley Isuzu was thousand times prettier.

Grin:  
When Ryu grinned at the Inui brothers for the first time, they only stared at him in shock, while Isuzu felt a rush of satisfaction flowing inside him.

Company:  
Ryu wouldn't have thought that he'd want someone's company more than Isuzu, with his grin and naïveté and all.

Train:  
In every long train trip, Ryu was extremely embarrassed to find himself leaning on Isuzu's shoulder when he woke up, but the living spirit didn't mind; he never did.

Guard:  
Sometimes, when the whole house had slept, Ryu went outside with Isuzu, and they would fall asleep on the roof, guarded by birds and their own peace of mind.

Common:  
"You know, it's so hard to meet my family's standards," Ryu once said, and Isuzu realized that maybe he and the Inui distant cousin had more things in common than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated! ^^


End file.
